Here I Am
by YueSoEul
Summary: I'm making a wish; a wish I hope will come true.


I was back and forth with Christmas songs, trying to write something and I could get pass two paragraphs before throwing in the towel. Then, I watched Westlife's For The Last Time. I heard the song; Beautiful World and I knew that I could write again. Funny, even after years, Westlife had yet to fail to inspire me to write when nothing else seem to work. Now, without further ado, your Christmas **one-shot**, Happy Christmas everyone!

* * *

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul muttered.

"Sometimes I wonder whether you have a job, Sunbae," Ga Eul blurted easily as she gathered the colour pencils and crayons that was scattered around the rooms and by scattered around the room, it literally meant just that. A smile crept on her face when she found a red pencil lodge between cracked windows, hidden under the table, used as a not so stable, stabilizer and so on. Yi Jeong faked a gasp as he turned to Ga Eul as he was helping her to retrieve a few more crayons that were left lying on the floor. "What do you take me for, Ga Eul?" He stated as he straightened himself, before walking towards Ga Eul, stopping only when he was a step away from her, enough to make both of their hearts misbehave. He didn't miss it, the faint blush that was quick to coloured Ga Eul's face as she turned away, retrieving yet another coloured pencil.

"It's just that you're always here," Ga Eul replied, there was a hint of nervousness in her voice that made Yi Jeong smile. "I mean, really, you're here every day," She repeated, sounding anxious as she kept gathering the scattered items, determined not to look at Yi Jeong. "So?" Yi Jeong retorted casually, turning a chair before taking a seat. Ga Eul still had her back on him and was not even aware of how Yi Jeong was practically grinning ear to ear when she paused at his reply. "I –" Ga Eul began and stopped, trying to gather her wit but Yi Jeong beat her to the punch as he spoke in his casual manner, leaning back into his chair. "In case you forgot Ga Eul, I am a Shinwha Alumni, there's no law against me coming and going about the school," He paused for an effect but Ga Eul remained passive and it was hard to tell with her back to him.

So, left with no choice, Yi Jeong started to speak again, but, "Besides – " Ga Eul turned suddenly causing him to stop. "Is there something you're running away from, Sunbae?" Ga Eul asked; calm yet her there was anxiousness in her eyes. "Or are you just enjoying some private game I'm not in on it?" She added carefully. It was getting a little too uncomfortable for her to be around Yi Jeong. He kept his promise to come and see her first once he returned. But, that was just about it. When her students had assumed that he was her boyfriend, he made no comment about it. In fact, he neither confirmed nor denied it. He just kept showing up. Yi Jeong was silent for a moment. His expression was unreadable as his gaze fell on Ga Eul.

"What are you doing on Christmas Eve?" Yi Jeong asked, breaking the silence that was threatening to envelope the two completely. Ga Eul could only furrow her eyebrows together. "You haven't answered my question, Sunbae," Ga Eul replied briskly. Yi Jeong managed a small smile. "And you're not answering mine," He stated easily, leaning forward, matching his gaze with Ga Eul's. Like always, he would win. Ga Eul was the first to break the hold and looked away from him, cheeks red. "I asked you first," Ga Eul mumbled with her gaze fixated on the floor that had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world to her. The cracks, the design, she was studying it so intensely, just as long as she didn't have to look at Yi Jeong's face.

A small grin dangled on Yi Jeong's lips. "Yes, but what is that Western saying?" He teased. "Ladies' first?" His grin grew steadily wider as he watched Ga Eul trying hard not to stomp her feet. He remembered it when she did just that. New Caledonia. He had found it amusing and intriguing it then, now, he just found it amusing. "Be my escort during my Christmas Exhibition Launch," Yi Jeong stated easily. Ga Eul's reaction was instantaneous. Her gaze that was on the floor was now fixated on Yi Jeong. Her eyes were filled with surprise, questions and doubt. "What?" Ga Eul managed, but it was barely audible. Yi Jeong grinned, not answering Ga Eul's question. "I'll pick you up at six," He stated instead before getting up and started to walk out of the room.

"How did you know I haven't made plans?" Ga Eul challenged as Yi Jeong's hand reached for the doorknob. "You can't just ask someone out three days before Christmas Eve and expect them to be free," She added. Alright, so maybe she didn't have a plan. Well, if you don't count popcorns and movies since her parents will be out of town for the holidays. Yi Jeong turned slightly; a small knowing grin was dangling on his lips and Ga Eul fell silent. "I'll pick you up at six," He replied easily before letting himself out of the room swiftly. Ga Eul was left speechless. _Damn you, So Yi Jeong; _she protested in her head.

He had to know, he definitely had to know. It wasn't as if it was a well-kept secret and even if it was, it wasn't like he couldn't have easily found out about it. But, he just had to mess with what was left of her sanity. What was he trying to pull? She no longer knew where she stood. Was she her friend? Was she important? There were millions of questions. None of which she could answer and he, he wouldn't even give her a hint. She was determined not to let him get to her but it was not easy. He was nice to her, nice, really nice. Not in the; _you're-a-friend-of-my-bestfriend's-fiancée's _sort of way. It was like he was... Ga Eul refused to fool herself, believing in some fantasy.

Half passed five. Thirty minutes left before Yi Jeong was schedule to pick her up and all Ga Eul could do was pace. She had spent the morning arguing with her own self. Needless to say, she lost the battle. Dressed in a beautiful white satin long dress, Ga Eul can't deny that she felt like a Princess. It was beautiful; then again, she should have expected it. It was So Yi Jeong after all, that was enough. Part of her was surprised though; she was half expecting a herd of beautician to attack her and basically turn her completely, but not, nothing of sort. It was just Yi Jeong's personal butler, delivering a dress and accessories to match it.

Fifteen minutes to six and the temptation to chew on her nails was growing. Looking sadly at the freshly applied clear nail colour, Ga Eul had to start another inner argument. Five minutes to six and the doorbell rang. He was early and she could see the snow started to fall out her window. Slowly, she left her seat and walked as calmly as possible towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. There he was, standing, looking just like him. She wondered whether he could be stopped from looking the way he does because he was making it hard for her just standing there. "Ready to go?" Yi Jeong asked casually, offering his arm for her to take. Ga Eul could only nod and took the offered arm.

The night was a blur. At least to Ga Eul it was. There was a whole load of question which Yi Jeong easily answered with a small smile and a short yes or no or a variation of answers which neither deny nor confirm anything. She stayed by his side quietly and was quiet even when most questions asked concerned her.

"What did you think of the exhibition?" Yi Jeong asked casually as they found themselves finally left alone for the night. It was indeed a cold night as Ga Eul hugged her own body, trying to warm up, but each time the cold wind hit, she shivered. _Good idea Ga Eul, go to the balcony. _Ga Eul reprimanded herself, failing to catch the question directed to her. A quick ruffling sound of clothing being removed caused her to turn to her companion just in time as Yi Jeong placed his jacket over her shoulder. The warmth was comforting, but in the same time causing her to flinch. "Keep it on, it's cold out here," Yi Jeong stated easily, staring into her eyes for a brief period of time before looking away, throwing his gaze at the night sky.

Silence filled the spaces between them as Ga Eul fidgeted trying to hold onto the jacket yet in the same time trying to drop it. "What was your Christmas wish this year, Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong broke the silence after a while, turning slightly to look at Ga Eul. There was a long pause before Ga Eul spoke again. "I just wish for good health for my parents," She stated honestly. She was no longer a child and there was no need for anything. Well, that was no entirely true. "Is that all?" Yi Jeong asked and as usual, he seemed to know her better than she would like him to. Ga Eul fell silent. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it, nothing, not for a while until... "Why?" She found herself asking. "Why?" She repeated and the words came easily. "Are you planning to help me realize it?" She challenged him.

There was another long pause and this time it was Yi Jeong's. He stood, studying Ga Eul's face and as he expected, her cheeks coloured up almost instantaneously. "Sun –" Ga Eul began but was stopped mid-sentence when... She didn't realize it, not at all. She didn't notice when it was that he sneaked his hand around her waist, she didn't realize when he took the step, and her brain wasn't function. Time stood still and all she could feel was his lips on hers. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. "Yi Jeong, it's Yi Jeong," He muttered breathlessly after he broke the earth shattering kiss they shared.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul muttered. She couldn't quite catch her breathe. Her brain was reeling, trying to make sense what was happening while her heart was dancing with joy. Her logic searched for hung mistletoes. "Wh –" Ga Eul tried to speak but she fell silent when Yi Jeong took her hand into his. "I'm sorry," Yi Jeong began and her heart sank. Ga Eul forced herself to remain calm as she hoped that it was not the kiss that Yi Jeong was apologizing for. "I'm sorry that I took to long to find my way to you," He stated, brushing the loose strand of her hair. Ga Eul could only nod; she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. But, she waited anyway. "Thank you," Yi Jeong spoke again. "For waiting," He added and Ga Eul, on queue, nodded. "And..." Yi Jeong stated and paused. "I love you,"

"What was your Christmas wish?" Yi Jeong asked slowly as he led Ga Eul back to the exhibition area. Their hands interlaced with one another. "Why?" Ga Eul asked in a low voice. Yi Jeong chuckled. "So that I can help you, how did you put it?" Yi Jeong began, "Right, 'realize it'," He added teasingly. A blush crept onto Ga Eul's face as she pouted. Around them, people were about, but it was apparent that the interest was on the couple. Consciously, Ga Eul started to pull away, but Yi Jeong held her in place. "Tell me," Yi Jeong demanded with small smile on his face. Ga Eul could only curse herself to oblivion knowing that she could not resist that smile. What was more she felt as if every pair of eyes in the room was on her and Yi Jeong, well, it was to be expected. Still, it didn't mean that she was alright with it.

"You already did," Ga Eul stated shyly. "Hmm?" Yi Jeong replied, arching his eyebrow, a little confused. "My wish, it came true," Ga Eul stated. But, Yi Jeong was still not following. "My wish," Ga Eul began and stopped. She starred at the man before her and slowly, the burning gaze fades to nothing. "I wish for you," She said finally. It took a while for Yi Jeong's brain to register what was said and when it did, his eyes light up as he pulled her into his arms. "Mine too," He whispered...

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 25th December 2011


End file.
